1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic article retainer for retaining an article with respect to a panel surface such as for retaining a hook mounted on a vehicle rear seat frame with respect to a floor surface (panel surface).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art article retainer of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 62-12897.
The retainer described in this publication includes a hollow outer casing open at the top and provided on the back side with a plurality of protruding engagement claws for attaching the outer casing to a panel by inserting the outer casing into a mounting hole formed in the panel and a hollow insert open at the top and formed on its inner surface with elastic engagement members having downward facing catch surfaces for catching a hook.
The outer casing and the insert are engaged for preventing their separation by auxiliary engagement members. Specifically, a pair of outward directed claws formed on the outer surface of the insert are engaged with a pair of windows formed directly under the surface formed with the protruding engagement claws of the outer casing and the opposed surface of the outer casing.
Although the protruding engagement claws and one of the windows are formed on the same surface of the outer casing in this prior art retainer, they have to be widely spaced for preventing weakening of the engagement force of the protruding engagement claws. When the retainer is mounted on a panel, therefore, the outer casing projects downward a considerable distance and takes up a large amount of space under the panel.
Moreover, since the protruding engagement claws project from the outer surface of the outer casing and do not themselves exhibit elasticity, the peripheral thickness has to be made thin to give them adequate inward flexibility. Because of this, the strength of the retainer against shearing force is reduced. For example, when the retainer is used for securing a vehicle rear seat to the floor, the resistance to shearing force in the fore-aft direction is degraded.
This invention was accomplished to overcome these problems of the prior art and has as its object to provide an article retainer which has a outer casing of low height, takes up less space under the panel and exhibits increased strength against shearing force.